<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Angel Of His Dreams by Life_sans_Sin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485594">The Angel Of His Dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_sans_Sin/pseuds/Life_sans_Sin'>Life_sans_Sin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls Prompts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Bad Flirting, Drunken Flirting, F/M, Female Reader, Flirting, Innuendo, Stan uses bad pick-up lines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:40:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_sans_Sin/pseuds/Life_sans_Sin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You'd just been passing through, wanting to get a decent drink in peace, when a man probably a few years 'too old' for you starts hitting on you. Luckily for him, he's charming, and you're just drunk enough to tolerate his shitty pick-up lines.</p><p>-</p><p>More like this can be found over at @pining-for-pines on Tumblr!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stan Pines/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls Prompts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Angel Of His Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The pick-up line was the prompt for this one, and I had fun writing it. Seriously considering doing a chapter two (thus the rating), so yeah! If you wanna see more of this, then let me know!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being in a bar in the middle of ‘Bum-fuck Nowhere’ was doing you pretty well, you figured. Already, you’d had to chase off a couple of ‘biker dudes’ wearing way too much leather and left in a shitty sedan. Not even bikers. Honestly.</p><p>“Excuse me, but I think I’ve seen you before…” A new voice, rich in its depth and gruff around the edges, came from just next to you, and when you turned to look, you were honestly surprised to find a silver fox sitting at the bar next to you. You hadn’t even heard anyone sit down. His grey hair looked thick and soft to touch as he ran a hand through it, looking unbelievably confident and smooth as he no doubt prepare to ‘blow your mind’ with his flirtation skills.</p><p>You could honestly do without.</p><p>“Is that so?” you ask, doubt dripping from your voice, and you were just about to tell him off, that you’d only been driving through, hadn’t even spent four hours in town, when he grinned.</p><p>“That’s right!” He snaps his fingers as though remembering something important. “Weren’t you that angel in my dreams?” The line is delivered along with a side of raising eyebrows, and you can’t help yourself.</p><p>You start laughing.</p><p>He deflates a little bit, eyes flitting around to see if anyone had heard him. As tears come to your eyes, he sighs gruffly and mutters, “Wasn’t that bad, was it?”</p><p>“Oh, it was terrible!” you giggle, but before he can get up and walk away from you, you put a hand on his resting on the bar, giving him your own smile. “But honestly? Best line I’ve heard all night. You have my attention, Mr. Fox.” He frowns at that, lets out a little sound of questioning, and you continue, “Well, since obviously you’re a silver fox…”</p><p>“Y’think so, huh?” he asks, pink dusting across his cheeks as his smile returns. “Guess that makes you somethin’ cute, like a bunny, huh?”</p><p>“Why, are you gonna eat me?”</p><p>You watch his throat bob as he swallows, and you can’t help but laugh again, snickering into your hand as you reach for your drink with the other. He eyes it, curious, and you swirl the amber liquid around the glass as you raise it to your lips.</p><p>“Whiskey. You want some?” you ask, fully intent on getting him to order a drink with you. You didn’t expect him to reach over and cup a massive hand around your own, moving the glass to his lips and taking a drink. He didn’t even pull a face, just sipped at it like it were a glass of water, and you wondered what kind of tolerance this guy had.</p><p>“Thanks, kid. ‘s pretty good, for the cheap shit.”</p><p>You scoff. “You steal my drink, then complain about it being cheap?” He rumbled a laugh and motioned the bartender over, asking for two glasses of the very expensive whiskey on the top shelf. You blanch slightly just thinking about the price, but he’s quick to put a hand on your shoulder.</p><p>“No worries, kid, ‘s on me this time,” he said warmly, catching his glass with ease as it was slid to him across the counter. You fumble with yours a bit, having already had a few, but are able to catch it without embarrassing yourself or making a mess. He holds his glass out to you, and you raise yours to clink gently against his. “Cheers.”</p><p>“To new friends who apparently want to eat you,” you chuckled, then, murmured into your glass, “at least, I hope so.”</p><p>He very nearly spits his whiskey back into his glass at your softly muttered words, his face and ears red as he stares at you. You can’t help but laugh at him again, watching as he mutters and wipes the back of his hand against his mouth. His eyes were dark, a chocolate brown that was full of warmth and playfulness, and it sent a little tendril of warmth down your spine.</p><p>“So, you got a name, kid? Or should I just keep callin’ ya kid?”</p><p>You give your name easily enough, maybe a little too easily thanks to the alcohol, and when he repeats it back to you, rolling it off his tongue, you hide your blush in taking another drink of the far superior, expensive whiskey he bought you.</p><p>“And you? Unless you just want me to refer to you as The Mysterious Silver Fox.”</p><p>He grinned, “What if I do?” You frowned at him and he chuckled softly, “Stan Pines.”</p><p>“Stan, huh…” You hummed softly, taking another sip and thinking it over… as if you had anything to think over. “…I like you, Pines.” And okay, yep, that was definitely the alcohol talking. Luckily, he seemed to get that, letting out a loud bark of laughter and draining his glass.</p><p>“Yeah, well, join the club. I’m a pretty amazin’ guy.”</p><p>You slide your hand over to his across the hardwood bar, and you delight in the little flush and grin that spreads across his face.</p><p>“You wanna get outta here, toots?”</p><p>And maybe it’s because the night had started off so shitty, and you were a few drinks in, and he was just so <em>charming, why the fuck was he charming</em>, but you slam back the rest of your whiskey and set your glass down with an empty ‘thunk’ against the bar top, a smile spreading wide across your flushed face.</p><p>“Sure.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! As always, you can find more like this over on my and my friend's shared Tumblr, @pining-for-pines! If you wanna see a second chapter to this where they get back to her or Stan's place, lemme know!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>